


Losing My Grip

by Pinkgrasshopper



Category: Free!
Genre: Bad Touch, Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkgrasshopper/pseuds/Pinkgrasshopper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So you do know that shaving off your body hair does, indeed, reduce water resistance, yeah?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing My Grip

"Rin-san, are you sure this is absolutely necessary?"

"You’ve done this before, haven’t you?"

"Well, of course I ha—"

"And you do want to improve your time, right?"

"I do, but—"

"So you do know that shaving off your body hair does, indeed, reduce water resistance, yeah?"

"To my surprise, yes, but—"

"Then stop thrashing about and let me finish this before I cut you!"

“ _C-cut me?_ What kind of mobster talk did you pick up in Australia?!”

"Mobster ta— _what the hell, Rei!_ Now, seriously, stop moving so much or I’ll lose my grip!”

"As in, lose your temper and then heads will roll?"

"As in, my hand will slip and the razor will cut you!" Although, in all honesty, he was very much close to losing his cool, too, if his ever increasing tone was any indication. "There, all done! Nice and smooth, see?"

The original idea behind the gesture was to make a point, but when Rin ran a hand over Rei’s newly shaven leg, he may or may not have lingered for a little longer than necessary to check how good of a job he had done. That was oddly soft skin, and all too pleasing to touch.

"Rin-san?"

"Hmm?"

"I’m not moving anymore."

"Eh—?" It was only then that Rin realized his fingers were still idly drawing patterns on the other swimmer’s leg, though he decided to play it cool instead of trying to fix his lapse. "I know, I’m just checking for a stubble. The closest the shave, the longer it will be until we have to do this again."

The look Rei gave him in response wasn’t very convinced, but at this point, Rin didn’t particularly care. His mind was already too busy entertaining new ideas— purely for competitive reasons, of course.

"Well, then," He gave the shaving spray can a little shake, every bit as nonchalant as he could. "Towel off."

“ _What?”_

"You used to swim in a speedo, right? Better shave off your thighs, too."

"But, Rin-san—"

"Quiet! Trust me, you _don’t_ want to force my hand on this!”

“ _That is definitely mobster talk!”_


End file.
